Think Twice
by wtbb
Summary: Mash up of 'Think Twice' by Eve 6 and 'Think Twice' by Celine Dione. No idea if the two would actually mash, but for artistic licenses sake, they do. BRITTANA.


**Wow, this was totally random.**

**There's this song 'Think Twice' by Eve 6 that I ADORE and I always thought it portrayed the relationship between Harley and Ivy from Batman really well, the 'he' being the Joker and I thought: hey! This could work for Santana and Brittany, with Santana singing Ivy's parts, Brittany singing Harley's parts and the 'he' being Artie.**

**I also wanted to create a mash-up to make a story with and I thought about the song 'Think Twice' by Celine Dione and I fitted it in. It kind of worked, but Im not sure how it would sound if they actually sung it...**

**Santana's singing is in bold. **_Brittany's singing is in italics. _**_When both are singing, it's in both. _**

**This is set after Sexy. Cause, yknow. No sexiness in it though...**

**Enjoy!**

Think Twice

A lone figure stood on the stage. Her dark hair that flowed down over her leather tube dress accenting her curves, littered with curls, was hard to see against the darkness that surrounded her, only broken by a small flashlight directly on top of her. A slow strum of an acoustic guitar and light piano chords filled the air. She was staring at the floor, her face hidden, and she still didn't look up as she sang, her voice filled with melancholy,

**When all is said and done**

**And dead does he love you**

**The way that I do**

**Breathing in lightning**

**Tonight's for fighting**

**I feel the hurt so physical**

Another flashlight lit the stage a meter away from her, showing a girl the same age instead with long blonde hair flowing over her own white tube dress, who's haunting and high voice joined with the other's as she snarled,

**Think twice before you touch my girl **

_(Baby think twice)_

**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

_(I know it ain't easy)_

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

_(Baby think twice)_

**Come around come around no more**

_(This is serious)_

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

_(Baby think twice)_

**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

_(Baby I know it ain't easy)_

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around no more**

Brittany lifted her small head to a pale face, eyes staring pleadingly at Artie sat in the audience, watching with a frown on his face that turned to a false smile as she sang to him,

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

Santana's head shot up at her cue, glaring him too as if speaking straight to him.

**Wait till the day you finally see**

**I've been here waiting patiently**

**Crossing my fingers and my t's**

**She cried on my shoulder begging please**

_Don't do what you're about to do_

_My everything depends on you_

**(I depend on you)**

_And whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice_

_Before you roll those dice_

_Baby think twice_

**Before you touch my girl**

_(Baby think twice)_

**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

_(Baby I know it ain't easy)_

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around no more**

Sam was… confused, to say the least. His girlfriend was up on that stage threatening to someone to not touch 'her girl'… Brittany? The snarl in her voice and the forlorn in Brittany's certainly hinted there was something he didn't know.

_**Cause she spreads her love**_

_**She burns me up**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

_**I've said enough**_

_**Enough by now**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

They had stayed frozen until that point, either staring at the ground or at Artie, but now they turned and, taking a step towards each other with their heels clacking on the stage, practically yelled at each other as the volume and Artie and Sam's shared suspicions increased.

_**What is it you really want**_

_**I'm tired of asking**_

_**You're gone I'm wasted**_

The furious strumming of the guitar and banging of the piano faded out until there was only silence in the auditorium and the girl's quiet, miserable voices, as if in mourning, harmonized,

**Come around no more**

_(Baby think twice)_

**You likey? I hope you do, and I hope you review. YEY for reviews!**


End file.
